


Stand By Me

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Steven, Bisexual Wallace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Wallace discovers that Top Coordinators aren't allowed private lives. Steven helps him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Steven was in Dewford Town when he heard the news. He had been out of contact for days, busy doing fieldwork deep in Granit cave for his Masters dissertation, and despite his father’s best efforts the PokéNav’s communication features were still patchy at best in that environment.

When he finally did find out what was going on though, he was on his way to Sootopolis as fast as Skarmory could carry him.

Night was falling when the two of them arrived, but Steven stopped only long enough to drop his exhausted Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre before heading for the centre of town. He had a good idea of where his friend would take refuge, and it wasn’t with his family.  

Despite the late hour, Juan didn’t look the slightest bit surprised to see him.

“You’ve already got this badge.”

Steven ignored that. “Where is he?”

Juan paused in the act of checking Kingdra’s scales to quirk an eyebrow at him. “Bit late aren’t you?”

Steven flushed. He knew the man wasn’t talking about the time. Not that Juan was known for being protective of his favourite students or anything. “I was underground,” he explained. “I only just found out.” Juan’s face remained implacable, and Steven’s hands clenched into fists. “Can you please just tell me if he’s all right?”

Juan held his gaze for a moment, then jerked his head towards the inner part of the Gym. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Steven stamped down the urge to run for the door, and bowed. “Thank you.”

Juan’s eyes softened ever so slightly, and then Steven did all but run to find his friend.

Steven had only ever been to the inner area a couple of times. It was where Juan really put his apprentices through their paces, but it was safe and quiet and private, and right now Wallace needed all of those things. Most of the lights were off, but Steven had spent enough time underground to be able to make out the figure sitting hunched at the edge of the pool.

Steven’s boots were uncomfortably loud on the tiles, but Wallace didn’t look up. He continued to stroke Milotic’s head, and only when Steven settled himself down next to him did he speak.

“You saw it then?”

His voice was a dull monotone, and the sound was heartbreaking. “This morning,” said Steven quietly. “Didn’t have a signal before.”

Wallace gave a soft snort. “You and your caves. Get the data you needed?”

Steven sighed. “I don’t think either of us care about my data right now.” Wallace looked away, and Milotic shot Steven a very expressive look. Steven sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. “You can’t let them get to you, Wallace. The more they react, the more they’ll keep printing that rubbish.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Wallace muttered. “You’re not the one who’s got to read it.”

Milotic let out a soft croon of protest, but Steven just raised an eyebrow at his friend’s back. “Yes, because I have no idea what it’s like to see my name in the tabloids.” 

He tried to keep the bite from his voice, but knew he hadn’t quite succeeded when Wallace tensed. Part of him was vindictively pleased, Wallace was one of the few people who knew just how much Steven hated the fame his name had earned him, but the rest immediately felt guilty. These weren’t normal circumstances. When his friend did look round, though, his blue eyes showed clear remorse.

“Sorry. I didn’t think.”

The apology soothed any remaining frustration, and Steven shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He thought for a moment, then straightened up. “Look, you know I don’t care about it, right?”

“Of course,” said Wallace immediately. “You never did.”

“And Juan and your family?”

“Told them years ago.”

“And your friends?”

A faint smile appeared on Wallace’s lips. “The ones I hadn’t told had worked it out.”

“Then who else matters?” Steven asked.

Wallace opened his mouth, then closed it again. Steven waited, and eventually Wallace shook his head. “No one, I guess.” His eyes followed the ripples Milotic was making in the water. “It’s not been too bad, really. Most of my fans have been supportive. It was just a shock, you know? To see it everywhere.”

Steven did know. He’d known since he’d seen his mother’s suicide plastered on every screen and front page all those years ago, and he’d been reminded every time he or his father did something even vaguely newsworthy. He hated every second of it, but he was used to it.

Wallace hadn’t had that advantage.

“Juan told me people would notice how many Contests I was winning,” Wallace mumbled. “I just wasn’t expecting them to get so personal.”

“Some of them are like that,” said Steven quietly. He’d been open about his own orientation for so long that most people simply ignored it, but Wallace had no such protection. “Want to borrow my lawyers?”

Wallace snorted, then blinked when Steven continued to watch him. “Seriously?”

“You might be a public figure, but they have no right to every detail of your private life,” Steven reminded him. “And considering the tone of some of those articles, it might be worth sending out some reminders about libel.”

Wallace flinched and ducked his head. “You’re probably right.” Milotic nuzzled into his touch, and his shoulders slumped. “I just don’t understand why people are so interested in my sex life.”

Steven shook his head. “You’re asking the wrong person, my friend.”

Wallace chuckled, and strained though it was the sound warmed Steven’s heart. “Guess so.” He shot Steven an appraising look. “Does it really not bother you? When they write this stuff about you?”

Steven let his own gaze drift out over the water as he considered his answer. “It can be exasperating when they insist on calling it a phase,” he allowed. “While it’s possible that things may change in the future, it doesn’t alter the fact that I have no desire for anything now.” Honestly, even the thought of a romantic or sexual relationship was enough to make him feel queasy. Wallace nodded slowly.

“I get that.” He hesitated a second. “And you really don’t mind about me?”

Steven frowned and shuffled round to look his friend straight in the eye. “Wallace, I’ve know you were bi for years. It’s never bothered me, and it never will.” He paused. “Though if you ever get a crush on Drake I will start seriously questioning your taste.”

Wallace snorted. “I have excellent taste, thank you.”

Steven smiled at him. “You’re my friend, Wallace,” he said gently. “Nothing’s going to change that.”

Wallace didn’t reply, but his suddenly bright eyes told Steven everything. He smiled, and knocked his knee against his friend’s. “”You ready to get out of here?”

Wallace let out a shaky breath, then dashed his hand across his face and pushed himself upright. “You’re staying with us tonight,” he said briskly. “It’s much too late for you to go anywhere, and you can tell us all about your research.”

Steven raised an eyebrow as he accepted a hand up. “It’s not exactly dinner conversation.”

Wallace grinned. “Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a bedtime story. Two minutes in and the little hellions will be out like a light.”

“Thanks,” Steven huffed, but Wallace’s grin was infectious, and it was so good to see his friend in better spirits that he couldn’t keep from smiling himself. Wallace returned Milotic, then paused.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Anytime.”

Wallace smiled, less exuberant now but still completely genuine, and Steven finally let himself relax. They would make it through whatever lay ahead together.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Wallace is about sixteen and Steven is fifteen.
> 
> I do ship Steven/Wallace, but I also want more aro ace characters and I think Steven fits well, so most of my stories will just have them as platonic best friends.
> 
> And fifteen might be young to be doing a Masters, but this is Steven, and it’s the Pokémon world where a nine year old managed to get a doctorate.


End file.
